


youth is wasted on the young

by surexit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwen watch rugby practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	youth is wasted on the young

Merlin notices the minute Arthur goes down, victim of a definitely illegal tackle by Leon and hilariously covered in mud, and stifles a laugh in the sleeve of his school sweatshirt. Gwen nudges him with one foot. “It’s not funny that my boyfriend’s getting hurt.”

Merlin shrugs, and leans back against her leg. She’s standing above him, leaning against the fence, and he has to squint up into the light to see her. “It’s kind of funny.”

“Yeah, well, your boyfriend is wearing a _headband_.”

Merlin winces. “He needs to keep his hair out of his face, okay? It’s practical. And he’s not actually my boyfriend. ”

“Jenni McCallum says you were making out behind the vending machines last Friday.”

“Jenni McCallum’s a nosy bitch.”

Gwen nudges him with her foot again. “You’re mean today.”

Merlin shrugs, and pokes at the ground with his house keys, scratching a smiley face in the dirt. The quality of the silence coming from above him can mostly be described as ‘patient’. “I’m a bit freaked out,” he finally says. “Gwaine just… seems to like me a lot?”

There’s a very tiny giggle from above him. “Truly, your problems are mighty.”

“No, seriously, Gwen, look at him.” They both look at Gwaine, who is admittedly wearing a headband, but who is also laughing at something Percy’s just said, head thrown back and shirt rucked up a little around his toned belly where it’s been pulled at in a tackle.

“Mmmm-hmmm,” Gwen says. “I’m looking.” She sounds a little dreamy.

“I’ve changed my mind. Look at your boyfriend instead.”

“Don’t want to. He’s covered in mud.”

“Fine. So look at Gwaine, and then tell me why he walked into this school a month ago and decided to focus on _me_. Because I’m…” Merlin scratches at the ground again, a little more viciously. “I dunno, I’m just not that clear on the whole thing.”

“Merlin.” Gwen drops down into a crouch, leaning an elbow on his shoulder. “Merlin, he just likes you, alright?”

“You’re probably flashing right now, uniform skirt’s too short for that.”

Gwen whacks him on the back of the head. “I’ve had practice. Stop changing the subject.”

“I mean, yeah, it’s the most logical answer, but it just feels weird.”

Gwen touches his head again, but this time it’s a gentle pat. “You’re nice looking, Merls. And you’re kind of funny, even when you’re being neurotic, and you generally try your best to be a good guy. Lots of people like you.”

Merlin shrugs uncomfortably. “Right, but I’m not one of _them_ , you know?” He gestures vaguely towards the rugby pitch, where practice has almost finished and the team have started to degenerate into playfighting. Arthur’s shout of, “Lads, lads, just five more minutes,” drifts to them across the field.

“Yeah, so, maybe Gwaine likes that.”

“Maybe.” Merlin buts his head against her shoulder. “Bollocks, he’s coming over.”

Gwen rises to standing again. “Hi, Gwaine,” she says. Merlin stays sitting on the grass, feeling oddly resentful all of a sudden of the way Gwaine gets greeted with such happiness wherever he goes.

“Hey Gwen! Here to watch Arthur?” Merlin refuses to look up at the sound of Gwaine’s voice.

Gwen’s probably smiling her lovely wide smile. “We’re going to the cinema after.”

“Great! Hi, Merlin.”

Now he has to look up. His smile’s probably a bit off, but Gwaine’s beaming down at him, and Merlin feels his mouth twitch reluctantly into something more natural. “Hi,” he says, and can feel the sudden surge of ill-feeling from a minute before subsiding again. 

“Want to, uh,” Gwaine looks a little sheepish. “I was going to ask you to the cinema too.”

“I am not double-dating with Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin says automatically, horrified, and Gwaine’s eyes crinkle at the corners.

“I kind of expected that,” he says. “Maybe we could get a sandwich from Subway and go and sit in the park instead? It’s a nice evening.”

Merlin considers for a second. He can see Gwen looking at him encouragingly from just behind Gwaine, and he mentally rolls his eyes at himself. “Fine,” he says, scrambling to his feet. His voice is grudging but Gwaine probably hears the real feeling behind it anyway, because he grins wider and takes Merlin’s hand.

Merlin decides he can probably delay his crisis of confidence until another day.


End file.
